16 Kwietnia 2000
thumb|left|50px 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Holandia - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Samo życie: Piłkarskie środy - magazyn (powt.) 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź (powt.) 07.15 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (3) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (24min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Królewna i żebrak (La principessa e il povero) (3) - serial przygodowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Anna Falchi, Mathieu Carriere, Lorenzo Crespi, Max von Sydow (43 min) 09.45 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.05 W Starym Kinie: Ben Hur (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet (102 min) 11.50 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce kaszubskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.40 Świat Jana Pawła II (3): Jesteście moją nadzieją - cykl dokumentalny 14.20 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 15.05 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki z widowiska Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.10 A to Polska właśnie: Lublin 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (11): Kukułcze jajo - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (43 min) 20.55 Nieparzyści (6) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.35 Uśpieni (Sleepers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Bruno Kirby (141 min) 00.55 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 01.20 Corpus Christi (1/2): Umiłowany uczeń - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 02.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (169) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Charles Dubin, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (24 min) 09.25 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Odświętny smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie (1): Spotkanie ze śmiercią 11.40 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek. W cyklicznym programie emitowanym raz w miesiącu, Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza na spotkania z arcydziełami muzyki poważnej. W formie zagadek i sekretów - a nawet pewnych niedyskrecji muzycznych - pokazane zostaną fragmenty wielkich dzieł muzyki poważnej... 11.50 Samson i Dalila (Samson and Delilah) - film historyczny, USA 1949, reż. Cecil B. DeMille, wyk. Hedy Lamarr, Victor Mature, George Sanders, Angela Lansbury (122 min) 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (222): Akcja Marylki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Panna z kawalerem - teleturniej 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (22): Przejście - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Dobroczyńca 1999 - relacja 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (14): Agencja rządowa - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Józef Polok (21 min) 19.15 Obrzędy ludowe: Niedziela Palmowa - Krempachy 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Maanam i goście (1) (stereo) Telewizyjna Dwójka zaprasza do obejrzenia jubileuszowego koncertu zespołu Maanam, który świętuje swoje 25. urodziny w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie. 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (124) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Matt Penn, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Gordon Clapp (43 min) 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Miłość na Madagaskarze - sztuka Petera Turriniego, Polska 2000, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Marta Klubowicz, Bożena Baranowska, Henryk Niebudek (65 min) 23.40 Maanam i goście (2) (stereo) 00.35 Dwa miasta (A Tale of Two Cities) (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Alice Krige, Peter Cushing, Kenneth More (76 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (4) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (160) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (37) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Wicher i lew (The Wind and the Lion) - film przygodowy, USA 1974, reż. John Milius, wyk. Sean Connery, Candice Bergen, Brian Keith, John Huston (113 min) 14.30 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy. 17.20 Trędowata (7) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (115) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami. 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Szczęśliwy dzień (One Fine Day) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz (104 min) 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła. 00.15 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.45 Magazyn sportowy 02.15 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|50px 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - Za tym ptakiem! (Sesame Street Preents - Follow That Bird) - film dla dzieci, USA 1985, reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, John Candy (105 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Vice Versa - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Fred Savage, Corinne Bohrer, Swoosie Kurtz (115 min) 16.30 Ibisekcja: Iwona Schymalla, Michał Milowicz - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Akademia Policyjna (3) - serial komediowy, USA. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Wrogowie (Enemies, a Love Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Ron Silver, Anjelica Huston, Lena Olin, Margaret Sophie Stein (118 min) 01.35 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|50px 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Silent Hunter - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (6) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.20 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.15 Rettlesnake 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.10 Gang Olsena 5 (Olsen Banden gaar amock/Olsen Gang Runs Amock) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1973, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard (99 min) (powt.) 16.05 W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Charlton Heston, Maurice Evans (91 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (6) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.10 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 21.55 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.45 Ogień w ciemności (Fire in the Dark) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Jones, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Lindsay Wagner, Jean Stapleton, Ray Wise (95 min) 00.25 Dziennik 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06.20 Perła Imperium - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee (50 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Casper - filmy animowane 10.15 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 11.10 Borsalino (Borsalino And Co.) - film kryminalny, Francja 1974, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Catherine Rouvel, Riccardo Cucciolla, Daniel Ivernel (101 min) 13.00 Gaston Phebus - lew Pirenejów - serial przygodowy, Francja 1978, wyk. Jean-Claude Drouot, Nicole Garcia, Georges Marchal (45 min) 14.00 Perła Imperium - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee (50 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (50 min) 16.20 Słynne ucieczki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1972 17.25 Operacja Splitsville (Operation Splitsville) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynn Hamrick, wyk. David Berry, Christopher Lambert, Grady Hutt, Robby Seager (95 min) (stereo) 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Bella Mafia (2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Nastassja Kinski, Denis Farina, Jennifer Tilly (85 min) 21.35 Co było, minęło (That Was Then, This is Now) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Craig Sheffer, Kim Delaney, Jill Schoelen (97 min) 23.25 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 00.15 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 01.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 01.25 Bella Mafia (2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Nastassja Kinski, Denis Farina, Jennifer Tilly (85 min) (powt.) 02.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 03.35 Co było, minęło (That Was Then, This is Now) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Craig Sheffer, Kim Delaney, Jill Schoelen (97 min) (powt.) thumb|left|50px 06.05 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (10/15): Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Palmowe święto - reportaż Mieczysława Adamka 07.40 Złotopolscy (166,167): Kolacyjka, Modlitwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (22/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.50 Ala i As: Gdzie moje buty? - program dla dzieci 09.15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Rok Bachowski - J.S. Bach - Msza G-dur, Magnificat 10.15 Wspomnień czar: List do matki (A briwełe der mamen) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Józef Green, wyk. Lucy German, Mischa German, Edward Sternbach, Gerdi Bullmam (94 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Galeria: Dom Marka - reportaż Józefa Romasza 13.00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Matki Boskiej Pięknej Miłości w Bydgoszczy 14.05 Teatr Młodego Widza: Wypadek - sztuka Jerzego Przeździeckiego, Polska 1999, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Magdalena Wałęsa, Joanna Jędryka, Anna Powierza, Anna Wielgucka (44 min) 15.00 Republika Południowej Afryki - Polskie ślady - reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 15.30 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Modrzejewska (5/7): Warszawa - serial biograficzny, Polska 1989, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Marek Bargiełowski, Barbara Horowianka, Jan Englert (76 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (3/7) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Łagodna - film psychologiczny, Polska 1995, reż. Mariusz Treliński, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Danuta Stenka, Dominika Ostałowska, Jan Frycz (95 min) 21.30 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (2) (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.45 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.05 Spotkanie z Polonią (powt.) 01.20 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (3/7) - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Łagodna - film psychologiczny, Polska 1995, reż. Mariusz Treliński, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Danuta Stenka, Dominika Ostałowska, Jan Frycz (95 min) (powt.) 03.30 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (2) (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) thumb|left|50px 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (3,4) - serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Duch przetrwania (2) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (2) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Szampańskie podróże (2) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Ludzie naszej epoki (3) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (2) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (2) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Psalmy (3) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Barbara Walters (3) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (1,2) - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 19.55 Na pastwę płomieni (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.40 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|50px 07.00 eXsektor: Plemię (The Tribe) (31) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor: Sister Said (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (120 min) (powt.) 10.00 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria (22) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 13.00 Lot 001 (11): Wysoki urzędnik - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Biniek (30 min) 13.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Słoneczne wakacje (Sunburn) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Michelle Collins, Sharon Small, Colette Brown (60 min) 15.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 16.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (41,42,43,44) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Roswell: Tajemnica UFO na pustyni Roswell (1) - film dokumentalny, USA (60 min) 22.00 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Jolie Jenkins (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Śmierć surferom faszystom! (Surf Nazis Must Die) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Peter George, wyk. Barry Brenner, Gail Neely, Robert Harden, Dawn Wildsmith (83 min) 01.00 Tromeo i Julia (Tromeo and Juliet) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Lloyd Kaufman, wyk. Jane Jensen, Will Keenan, Valentine Miele, Steve Gibbons (107 min) 03.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (11) - serial animowany (30 min) 03.30 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) thumb|left|50px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Powrót na Bataan (Back to Bataan) - film wojenny, USA 1945, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. John Wayne, Anthony Quinn, Philip Ahn, Edmund Glover (95 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny thumb|left|50px 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Poczwórna Irena - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Klejnot Nilu (Jewel of the Nile) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Danny De Vito, Spiros Focas (101 min) 10.45 (K) Deser: Zielona małpa - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 (K) W głębi serca (Deep in My Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Anita W. Addison, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Lynn Whitfield, Alice Krige, Gloria Reuben (89 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.50 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 14.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 16.00 (K) Arkadiusz: Życie na szpilkach - film dokumentalny 17.00 (K) Deser: Gdy zamarzają stawy - film krótkometrażowy 17.25 (K) Złodziejski trik (Thick as Thieves) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Scott Sanders, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Michael Jai White, Andre Braugher, Rebecca De Mornay (91 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Zabawa w poniżanie - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 21.05 (K) Obrońcy 3 - Pierwszy cios (The Defenders 3: Taking the First) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Andy Walk/Peter Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, Martha Plimpton, Philip Casnoff, Jeremy London (92 min) 22.40 (K) Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01.10 (K) Dziewczyna (Girl) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Jonathan Kahn, wyk. Dominique Swain, Summer Phoenix (95 min) 02.45 (K) Deser: Ulys - film krótkometrażowy 02.55 (K) Sokół i koka (The Falcon and the Snowman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Sean Penn, Pat Hingle, Richard Dysart (126 min) 05.05 (K) Zbuntowany klon (Chameleon) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bobbie Philips, Eric Lloyd, Philip Casnoff, Anthony Simcoe (86 min) 06.35 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy thumb|left|50px 06.25 Nico jednorożec (Nico the Unicorn) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Anne Archer, Michael Ontkean, Kevin Zegers, Elisha Cuthbert (90 min) 08.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Anioły na poddaszu (Angels in the Attic) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Clayton Taylor, Steven Losack, Dalin Christiansen (86 min) 09.55 Randka w ciemno (Blind Date) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1987, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kim Basinger, John Larroquette, William Daniels (93 min) 11.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Drew Barrymore - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Easy Rider - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Peter Fonda, Jack Nicholson, Karen Black (94 min) 13.35 Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ben Affleck, Bruce Willis, Liv Tyler, Steve Buscemi (144 min) 16.05 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Andy Garcia - magazyn filmowy 16.35 Plus minus zero (Zero Effect) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jake Kasdan, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ben Stiller, Ryan O'Neal, Kim Dickens (115 min) 18.30 Madeline - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Frances McDormand, Nigel Hawthorne, Hatty Jones, Ben Daniels (110 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Barwy kampanii (Primary Colors) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. John Travolta, Emma Thompson, Adrian Lester, Kathy Bates (138 min) 22.20 Zaborcza miłość (Hush) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jonathon Schaech, Nina Foch (92 min) 23.55 Misja ziemia - powietrze (Surface Ace to Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Roney McDonald, wyk. Michael Madsen, Chad McQueen (89 min) 01.25 HBO Na Stojaka: Przeboje 99 - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Sprzedawcy (Clerks) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Marilyn Ghigliotti, Lisa Spoonauer (91 min) 03.55 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Liev Schreiber (116 min) 05.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy thumb|left|50px 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Tabu - opowieść z mórz południowych - film dokumentalny 10.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 11.30 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Przecież jesteśmy dorośli (Les grandes personnes) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Daniel Moosmann, wyk. Caroline Tresca, Jean Barney, Marc Duret, Alain Stern (90 min) 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 10.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 12.10 Charlie Chaplin 12.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 14.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 15.10 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 16.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota (The Ratings Game) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Gerrit Graham, Kevin McCarthy (100 min) 21.40 Charlie Chaplin 22.10 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 23.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.30 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.45 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 09.45 Zadziwiający Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Rynek ubezpieczeń - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 18.00 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Portrety: Akuszerka - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Made in Finland - to brzmi dumnie - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 1997 21.45 Sail Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23.30 Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994 thumb|left|50px 06.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 07.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 08.00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) (2) - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. George Miller, wyk. Treat Williams, Jeremy London, Bryan Brown, Tushka Bergen (120 min) 10.00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) - horror, Kanada 1999, reż. Pierre Gang, wyk. Brent Carver, Rachelle Lefevre, Paul Lemelin, Lisa Bronwyn Moore (90 min) 12.00 Gemma. Walka o życie (Fighting for Gemma) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Julien Jarrold, wyk. Jennifer Kate Wilson, Joanna Foster, Garry Mavers, Lorraine Ashbourne (104 min) 14.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 16.00 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (91 min) 18.00 Grace i Glorie (Grace and Glorie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Diane Lane, Neal McDonough, Chris Beetem (95 min) 20.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 22.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 00.00 Wrócę tu za rok (A Legend to Ride) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia 1997, reż. Titta von Martens, wyk. Verra Pakkasvirta, Leonor Varela, Tli Rafn Sigurdurss, Edda Heidrun Back (98 min) 02.00 Mój własny kraj (My Own Country) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Hal Holbrook, Marisa Tomei, Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik (107 min) 04.00 Zabójcy z ukrycia (Silent Predators) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Shannon Sturges, Jack Scalia, Patricia McCormack (90 min) thumb|left|50px 08.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 10.30 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Londynie 12.45 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 13.45 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 15.15 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege 17.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Aragon - 5 etap Magallon - Saragossa 133,5 km (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) Kim jest ta dziewczyna?: Serena Williams - magazyn tenisowy 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island - finał 21.30 (P) Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Rugby: Klubowy Puchar Europy - ćwierćfinały (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.15 (P) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: BE. 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Classic: Metallica 18.00 Rentgen: Olaf Deriglasoff 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Terence Trent D'arby 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix thumb|left|50px 06.05 Comédie francaise - czyli miłość w teatrze (2-ost.) 07.45 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Zeznania świadków 08.10 Wale Chantal, kobieta z plemienia Ekonda 09.05 Ginące kultury (2/13): Bene Israel z Indii 09.35 Prekursorzy (2/12): Gorący lot 10.25 Maytal 11.20 Przedsionek raju (2/3) 12.10 W ukryciu 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.35 Ginący świat Eskimosów 14.35 Trasa (2/8) 15.00 Pocałunek 15.50 Ludzie trzech prowincji 16.45 Na tropach przyrody (3/13): Pieśń wiatru 17.15 Marta i Ethel 18.35 Wojenne trofea 19.10 Afera Plogoff 20.00 Metropolis (6-ost.): Światła wielkich miast 20.30 Powrót do Samarkandy (3/4): W Kaszgarii 21.30 Etiopia - kraj głodu 22.25 Wielkie koleje świata: Przez wysokie Andy do Patagonii 23.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (64) 00.15 Mamady Keita i dzieci Djembe thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z bydgoskiej Konkatedry 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? - magazyn publicystyczny 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Samorząd Krakowski wczoraj i dziś 13.10 Zapraszam: Stanisław Radwan - talk-show Iwony Jargusz 13.40 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.20 Nauka i kultura 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki - program przyrodniczy 12.50 Piosenka Ci nie da zapomnieć 13.30 Wyprawy do krolestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź '3' proponuje 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Słódź nam tę Łódź 21.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem: Ludowe zwyczaje wielkanocne (2) 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Myslovitz - koncert 13.20 Laskowiackie palmy - reportaż 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Program sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Drogi do Szczecina: Żołnierska powinność 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum na 40-tkę 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - play-off 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|50px 07.00 Dolina Mooracre (1/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (11/28) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Krajobraz z cisem 10.45 Język filmu 11.00 Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Mistrzostwa Polski w karate 20.00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 Magneto - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Francja 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Zelnik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda (86 min) 00.25 Stulecie lotnictwa (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Silent Hunter - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.15 Rettlesnake 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.10 Gang Olsena 5 (Olsen Banden gaar amock/Olsen Gang Runs Amock) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1973, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard (99 min) (powt.) 16.05 W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Charlton Heston, Maurice Evans (91 min) (powt.) 17.50 Miejskie graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.45 Ogień w ciemności (Fire in the Dark) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Jones, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Lindsay Wagner, Jean Stapleton, Ray Wise (95 min) 00.25 Dziennik 00.40 Zakończenie programu 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Silent Hunter - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.15 Rettlesnake 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.10 Gang Olsena 5 (Olsen Banden gaar amock/Olsen Gang Runs Amock) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1973, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard (99 min) (powt.) 16.05 W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Charlton Heston, Maurice Evans (91 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program publicystyczny 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.45 Ogień w ciemności (Fire in the Dark) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Jones, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Lindsay Wagner, Jean Stapleton, Ray Wise (95 min) 00.25 Dziennik 00.40 Program publicystyczny 00.50 Program na poniedziałek 00.55 Infokanał 06.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Silent Hunter - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.15 Rettlesnake 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.10 Gang Olsena 5 (Olsen Banden gaar amock/Olsen Gang Runs Amock) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1973, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard (99 min) (powt.) 16.05 W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Charlton Heston, Maurice Evans (91 min) (powt.) 17.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.45 Ogień w ciemności (Fire in the Dark) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Jones, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Lindsay Wagner, Jean Stapleton, Ray Wise (95 min) 00.25 Dziennik 00.40 Program publicystyczny thumb|left|50px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 O królewnie astronautce (2) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 11.50 Pocahontas 2 - film animowany, USA 12.50 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.15 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.45 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Etiudy PWSTiF - filmy studenckie 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 16.30 Studio Land - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 19.45 Magister półchłopek - film dokumentalny 20.00 BTV - serwis 20.20 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der Himmel über Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1986/87, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (127 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na poniedziałek 00.05 BTV nocą thumb|left|50px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 08.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.10 Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles (Great Los Angeles Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1990, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Ed Begley, Dan Lauria, Richard Masur (100 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Tu spał kaczor Duffy - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Studio sport 12.30 Wojna i pokój (2) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (90 min) 13.50 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.40 Świński wieczór - reportaż 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Droga do wolności (2) - film dokumentalny 17.25 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Miś Colargol, Bolek i Lolek - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der himmel über Berlin) - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1986/87, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (123 min) 22.25 Program lokalny 22.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 23.05 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.30 Szychta niewolników - film dokumentalny 00.00 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 00.20 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Silent Hunter - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.15 Rettlesnake 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.10 Gang Olsena 5 (Olsen Banden gaar amock/Olsen Gang Runs Amock) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1973, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard (99 min) (powt.) 16.05 W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Charlton Heston, Maurice Evans (91 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.45 Ogień w ciemności (Fire in the Dark) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Jones, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Lindsay Wagner, Jean Stapleton, Ray Wise (95 min) 00.25 Dziennik 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 07.15 Monster Trucks (24) (powt.) 07.45 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 CoolTour (6) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 27 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 13.00 Z Schalke - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy B w Katowicach - mecz Niemcy - Wielka Brytania 17.45 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 27 kolejka 18.45 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3 w Zolder 19.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Z Schalke - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 W NBA: mecz Portland Trail Blazers - Sacramento Kings 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (8) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (56) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (1) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (11) (powt.) thumb|left|50px 05.30 Teletubbisie - serial animowany 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn 07.00 Przygody na łączce - serial animowany 07.20 Miś Paddington - serial animowany 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 10.25 Główka - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 SimsalaGrimm - serial animowany 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Moja Praga - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Moguncja - film dokumentalny 14.30 Strażacy z tajgi - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 (na żywo) Kolarstwo szosowe: PŚ (Lüttich - Bastogne - Lüttich) - relacja 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Moja śmierć - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pieniądze albo miłość - teleturniej 22.15 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 23.15 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie - magazyn 23.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 00.05 Jak trzcina na wietrze (Hollow Reed) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Angela Pope, wyk. Sam Bould, Joely Richardson, Martin Donovan, Ian Hart (100 min) 01.45 Wiadomości 01.55 W głębokim ukryciu (Hide in Plain Sight) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. James Caan, wyk. James Caan, Jill Eikenberry, Robert Viharo, Joe Grifesi (88 min) 03.25 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 04.10 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy (powt.) 04.20 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) thumb|left|50px 19.00 Maestro: Te Deum Arvo Pärt - koncert chóru i orkiestry kameralnej z Tallina 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i pogoda 20.15 Slapstic - Bob & Margaret (17/26) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 1999 20.40 Rocco i jego bracia (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1960, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Alain Delon, Annie Girardot, Renato Salvatori, Katina Paxinou (170 min) 23.30 Luchino Visconti - film dokumentalny, Włochy/Niemcy 1999 00.30 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.30 Trucizna i odtrutka - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.25 Trucizna - broń kobieca? - film dokumentalny (powt.) thumb|left|50px 06.05 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 06.55 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 07.15 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 07.30 Dennis - serial animowany 07.55 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.20 Loggerheads - serial animowany 08.50 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.20 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.55 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 10.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 11.25 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.10 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.00 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 13.50 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Judith Hoag, Elias Koteas, Joch Pais, Michelan Sisti (82 min) 15.30 Legenda (The Legend) - baśń filmowa, USA 1985, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent (95 min) 17.05 Golfiarze (Caddyshack) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Rodney Dangerfield, Bill Murray, Michael O'Keefe (89 min) 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Aptekarka (Die Apothekerin) - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Rainer Kaufmann, wyk. Katja Riemann, Jürgen Vogel, Richy Müller, Isabella Parkinson (108 min) 22.20 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.25 Właśnie o tej godzinie (The Finest Hour) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Shimon Dotan, wyk. Rob Lowe, Gale Hansen, Tracy Griffith, Eb Lottimer (105 min) 01.10 Krwawy biwak (The Final Terror) - horror, USA 1981, reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. John Friedrich, Ernest Jr. Harden, Adrian Zmed, Rachel Ward (77 min) 02.35 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.20 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.10 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.30 Świat cudów (powt.) thumb|left|50px 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.00 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.10 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 10.00 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 10.50 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 11.50 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.10 Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. - komedia, USA 1965, reż. Byron Paul, wyk. Dick van Dyke, Nancy Kwan, Akim Timaroff, Arthur Malet (109 min) 14.15 Roar - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.05 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Michael Rapaport, Michael Wincott, Carmen Ejogo (112 min) 22.30 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.20 Bohaterowie szarego dnia: Akcje policyjne (2) - film dokumentalny 23.55 Sledge Hammer! - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.45 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.35 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.20 Sledge Hammer! - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 (powt.) 02.45 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.35 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.25 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) thumb|left|50px 05.45 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 07.15 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 08.15 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 09.10 Extra Large: Diamonds - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (84 min) (powt.) 10.50 Klub towarzyski (The Breakfast Club) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. John Hughes, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Judd Nelson, Molly Ringwald, Anthony Michael Hall (92 min) (powt.) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Ai no shinsekai (Nightlife in Tokyo) - film erotyczny, Japonia 1995, reż. Banmei Takahashi, wyk. Sawa Suzuki, Reiko Kataoka, Nagare Hagiwara, Tomoro Taguchi (95 min) 01.40 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.30 Poison Ivy 2 - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Anne Goursand, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Xander Berkeley, Johnathon Schaech, Belinda Bauer (101 min) (powt.) 04.35 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny (powt.) thumb|left|50px 05.40 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 05.45 Szpieg mimo woli (The Counterfeit Traitor) - dramat wojenny, USA 1962, reż. George Seaton, wyk. William Holden, Lilli Palmer, Klaus Kinski, Werner Peters (133 min) 08.05 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.05 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.05 Wesoła trójka - serial dla młodzieży, Niemcy 1995 11.05 La principessa e il povero (Die Falsche Prinzessin) (2-ost.) - film fantastyczny, Niem./Włochy 1997, reż. Lamberto bava, wyk. Anna Falchi, Mathieu Carriere, Lorenzo Crespi, Max von Sydow (86 min) 13.05 Fantasy Island - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 14.05 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.05 Clueless - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 (na żywo) Walki zawodowców: MŚ w wadze półciężkiej (Dariusz Michalczewski - Graciano Rocchigiani) - relacja z Hanoweru 19.00 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Spirala szczęścia - teleturniej 22.15 Zabójcza broń 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci, Patsy Kensit (113 min) 00.35 Na torze powroźniczym nocą o wpół do pierwszej (Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1954, reż. Wolfgang Liebeneiner, wyk. Hans Albers, Heinz Rühmann, Fita Benkhoff, Erwin Strahl (106 min) 02.30 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 02.35 PLANETOPIA - Best of - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03.25 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 04.15 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.05 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (powt.) thumb|left|50px 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Franz Schubert: Niedokończona - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna NDR pod dyr. Güntera Wanda, Schleswig-Holstein-Musik-Festival 1995 09.45 Klub literacki - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Carlo Goldoni: Sługa dwóch panów (Der Diener zweier Herren) - komedia, Wiener Schauspielhaus 1979, reż. Hans Gratzer, wyk. Michael Schottenberg, Alexander Goebel, erhard Koren, Beatrice Frey (90 min) 12.50 Historia moich obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Urodzony 145 lat temu: Samuel Hahnemann - film dokumentalny 13.45 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Katalog rzeczowy - program dokumentalny 15.00 Wiedzieć jak... - magazyn poradnikowy 15.05 Misja Eureka (Mission Eureka) (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1989 (96 min) 16.00 HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 16.30 Berlin (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Miasto, kraj, rzeka - Berlin (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ukryte światy: Tajemnica dziecięcej bogini - film dokumentalny 21.05 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Sanktuaria Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Wspomnienia starszych pań - film dokumentalny 22.45 Mężczyźni mojej babci - film dokumentalny 23.05 Komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1974 00.05 Park Row - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Samuel Fueller, wyk. Gene Evans, Mary Welch, Herbert Heyes, Tina Rome (80 min) 01.25 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 01.50 Spotkania w Berlinie (powt.) 02.35 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 03.05 Dziennik (powt.) 03.20 Panorama (powt.) 04.05 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć (powt.) thumb|left|50px 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.45 Mumfie - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.30 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.15 Arka Noego - serial przyrodniczy, Niemcy 1997 12.25 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Safari Kratta - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.20 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 13.50 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.20 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 14.50 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.15 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 Nightmare Ned - serial animowany 16.00 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.20 The Fox Busters - serial animowany 16.45 Nietykalni Elliota Myszy - serial animowany 17.20 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Bomby na Monte Carlo (Bomben auf Monte Carlo) - komedia, Niemcy 1931, reż. Hanns Schwarz, wyk. Hans Albers, Anna Sten, Heinz Rühmann, Ida Wüst (101 min) 22.25 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.25 Szybko, naprzód! (Fast Forward) - film muzyczny, USA 1984, reż. Sidney Poitier, wyk. John Scott Clough, Don Franklin, Tamara Mark, Tracy Silver (101 min) 01.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.45 Program nocny thumb|left|50px 05.30 Straßenfeger 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Teddy i Annie - serial animowany 09.15 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z Frauenkirchen/Burgenland 10.15 Kącik urodzinowy 10.20 Bubu - serial animowany 10.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial animowany 11.00 Rudi - serial animowany 11.05 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Drezno - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - magazyn katolicki 13.15 Wtedy: 40 lat temu: Goodbye Jonny - rozstanie z Hansem Albersem - film dokumentalny 13.30 tele zoo - magazyn 14.00 Aż znów się zobaczymy (Bis wir uns wiedersehen) - melodramat, Niemcy 1952, reż. Gustav Ucicky, wyk. Maria Schell, O. W. Fischer, Karl Ludwig Diehl, Kurt Meisel (81 min) 15.25 Psim tropem do domu (Fluke) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Carlo Carlei, wyk. Matthew Modine, Nancy Travis, Eric Stoltz, Max Pomeranc (92 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.15 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Ogrody Edenu - film dokumentalny 20.15 Prawie gentleman - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 April Hailer Show - program rozrywkowy 22.25 Sopranowie - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Poszukiwania Rickiego Forstera (Gesucht wird Ricki Forster) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1991, reż. Wolf Gremm, wyk. Götz Schubert, Bettina Kupfer, Anja Fliess, Jonas Jaroschowitz (90 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.50 Parsifal (1/2) - spektakl teatralny w trzech aktach wg sztuki Ryszarda Wagnera, Festspielhaus Bayreuth 1998, wyk. Chór i Orkiestra Bayreuther Festspiele pod dyr. Giuseppe Sinopoliego (110 min) 02.45 Prosto z Berlina (powt.) 03.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.30 Stresująca praca na cienkim lodzie 05.00 Punkt widzenia thumb|left|50px 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Viva hity: Guano Apes - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Modern Talking - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: Britney Spears - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku